warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising of the Clans
Sedgesplash rebuilt the Clans and now must accept her position as a normal RiverClan warrior. As tensions rise between the Clans Sedgesplash fears a war will break out. Allegiance =RiverClan= Leader: Branchstar- gray and white tom with amber eyes Deputy: Quaileye- reddish-brown tom with pale yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Bearglow- white tom with icy blue eyes Warriors: Otterslip- brown tortioshell she-cat with green eyes Sedgesplash- beautiful brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Shatteredfang- gray and white colorpoint tom with blue eyes Mistypond- white she-cat with gray tabby patches with amber eyes Troutshadow- brown and cream colorpoint tom with blue eyes Nightfrost- Black she-cat with white speckles and yellow eyes Seawhisper- gray she-cat with dark speckles with green eyes Apprentice: None Currently Queens: ''' Dawnstep- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Wildkit, a tortioshell she-cat and Stonekit, a cream tom with green eyes.) '''Elders: None =ThunderClan= Leader: ''' Lionstar- ginger tabby tom with thick lion mane and green eyes. '''Deputy: Honeywish- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Doegaze- brown spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Briarstalk- brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes Ferncreek- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Silverfang- white tom with a patch of gray and green eyes Crowfeather- Black and white tom with pale yellow eyes Squirrelfur- calico she-cat with green eyes Queens: Mossleaf- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Lizardkit and Oakkit) =ShadowClan= Leader: Darkstar- black tom with amber eyes Deputy: ''' Archfang- gray tabby tom with black stripes '''Medicine Cat: Sagestalk- white speckled she-cat Warriors: Crowflight- black tabby she-cat with green eyes Brackenpelt- ginger tabby tom with darker splashes with green eyes Hollyberry- gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes Mudpuddle-gray and brown tom with green eyes Toadleap- dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and pale amber eyse Nettlefur- white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes Mouseflight- thick furred black tom with amber eyes Deerspring- white she-cat with gray tabby patches with green eyes Amberspot- orange she-cat with darker patches of ginger with amber eyes Finchwing- black and white tom with amber eyes Blizzardstorm- white spotted tabby tom with blue eyes Lizardheart- pale brown tabby she-cat Apprentices: Frogpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes Newtpaw- Dark tortioshell she-cat with amber eyes Ashpaw- dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes Queens: Featherflight-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Brightheart- dark orange she-cat with green eyes Poolflower- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes =SkyClan= ' Leader: ' Cloudstar- gray and white tom with blue eyes Deputy: Stoatfur- orange and white tom Medicine Cat: Fawnleap- brown tabby she-cat with white chest and green eyes Warriors: Birdflight- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Weaselfur- brown and ginger tom with amber eyes Rainheart- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Hazelflight- orange tabby she-cat with green eyes Acornfall- brown she-cat with bright amber eyes Thornfur- brown tom with spiky fur like thistles and yellow eyes Sparrowwing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and green eyes Swiftbreeze- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Birchheart- ginger and white tom with green eyes Alderbranch-brown tortioshell she-cat Blossomshade- calico she-cat with green eyes Redheart- reddish tom with green eyes Queens: Flowerstem- ginger she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Tinykit, Dewkit and Mistlekit) =WindClan= Leader: Russetstar- ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes Deputy: Gorseheart- gray tabby tom with tufty fur Medicine Cat: Mothwing- white she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Redwing- dark ginger tom with green eyes Harespring- light brown tom with amber eyes Aspencloud- gray and white tom with amber eyes Cloudlight- pale gray tom with green eyes Dawnlight- pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Larkwing- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue-green eyes Applefur- cream she-cat with green eyes Sandtail- pale ginger tom Woollypelt- gray and white tom with curly fur Hickorybranch- dark brown tom with amber eyes Mistcloud- light gray tabby she-cat Plumfur- dark gray she-cat Queens: Paledawn- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes Brackenlight- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes Meadowcloud- gray tabby with cloud patches. Prologue In the marshes, the shadows surround the camp inside a black cat hissed" Perhaps we should hunt in the moor, after all the WindClan cats can't use all those scrawny rabbits." The gray tabby with black tabby stripes meowed" Yes, we should and then we can drive them out and watch them run like rabbits." Darkstar Grinned" Yes, we should and battle training will be useful." Darkstar flicked his thick black tail" Get the other warriors and the apprentices." As the tabby left Darkstar stayed there grinning, ShadowClan will be great. The other Clans will see soon enough. Chapter 1 Sedgesplash dived into the water, grasping a carp and rising to the surface, purring" It's a good day today, Otterslip." Otterslip nodded but her eyes were dull. Sedgesplash knew that her kits died during birth and it took a heavy toll on Otterslip. Sedgesplash padded to Otterslip whispering" It's okay Otterslip, your kits are watching in StarClan." Otterslip nodded though her eyes was still unfocused. Otterslip dived in the water, grasping a fish and flinging it out before nipping its neck. Sedgesplash purred" Nice catch, Otterslip, did you hear about Nightfrost is expecting kits?" Otterslip ear's pricked" Kits, then she shouldn't be on a border patrol, she will get hurt and the kits will get hurt." Otterslip dashed off, leaving her fish and Sedgesplash scooped up the carp and Otterslip's fish up. Sedgesplash padded into camp and droping it into the prey pile before purring to Shatteredfang who was cooling off under a willow tree" Hey Shatteredfang, how did the patrol go?" Shatteredfang purred" Great, what about the hunting patrol." Sedgesplash flicked her ear" Otterslip is still depressed about losing her litter." Shatteredfang nodded" I wish the kits didn't die." Sedgesplash nodded in an agreement, settling down with Shatteredfang. Sedgesplash felt relax beside Shatteredfang as they lay in silence. Wildkit squeaked" Dawnstep, look Darkstar is here." Dawnstep came out of the nursery and Shatteredfang hissed padding up to the black tom snarling" What are you doing here, go to your territory." Darkstar purred" I need to visit Branchstar." Dawnstep growled" Branchstar is on a patrol and is quite busy now go home Darkstar." Darkstar purred" Well, well Dawnstep I see your prettier then ever same your wasting it on a weakling like Branchstar." Sedgesplash snarled" That enough Darkstar, go home." Darkstar chuckled" Oh Sedgesplash, I don't know who prettier you or Dawnstep." Sedgesplash hissed" I will tear your fur off if you keep on." "There will be no need to do that because I will do it for you." Branchstar padded in with Nightfrost, Otterslip and Troutshadow. Branchstar snarled at Darkstar" What do you want." Darkstar meowed" If I was you I would be much friendlier." Branchstar growled" Your at my camp, move on." Darkstar flicked his tail, four cats appeared it was Archfang, Blizzardstorm, Lizardheart and Mouseflight. Mouseflight looked unhappy to be here, Branchstar growled" What your going to do?" Darkstar flexed his claws" I just came to give a delightful message, a future for all the Clans, if RiverClans joins ShadowClan we will be strong." Branchstar growled" Never you power hungry cat, get out." Darkstar snarled" Attack." Sedgesplash lunge to Lizardheart, the she-cat hissed" I never liked you." Sedgesplash knocked her hindlegs out from her as she reared up and Sedgesplash clawed her belly sending Lizardheart howling out of camp. Blizzardstorm bowled her over, the white spotted tabby tom blue eyes gleamed hungrily as he stared at her. Sedgesplash rake his face and kicked him. Blizzardstorm lunge and pinned her down, Sedgesplash struggled and Blizzardstorm whisper" If you meet me at the fourtrees tonight then I will not steal the kits and end them." Sedgesplash kept clawing at his belly, Blizzardstorm shook her" Deal?" Sedgesplash gave a short nod and Blizzardstorm let her go. Blizzardstorm ran off behind Mouseflight, Darkstar and Archfang ran after them. Sedgesplash panted as Shatteredfang gave a hissed before turning to Sedgesplash nuzzling her" Are you okay?" Sedgesplash meowed" I am." Shatteredfang stared at her with worried and it hit Sedgesplash with a jolt, Shatteredfang loved her. Shatteredfang flicked her tail" Let make sure if they are really gone." Shatteredfang and Sedgesplash padded side by side in silence but she suspected that Shatteredfang wanted to talk to her. Sedgesplash broke the silence" What is it?" Shatteredfang purred" Sedgesplash I love you." Sedgesplash took a step back in shock" I.. do too, but.." Shatteredfang lean forward" but what?" Sedgesplash meowed unable to at Shatteredfang" Blizzardstorm was going to steal the kits, he said to meet me at the fourtrees tonight or he will take them." Shatteredfang snarl" What, let me find him, I know what he is trying to do." Sedgesplash meowed calmly" I will be fine." Shatteredfang muttered darkly" Please be careful." Chapter 2 Sedgesplash had stayed awake until every warrior fell alseep. Mistypond was guarding the entrance, Sedgesplash knew she could sneak through the back of the camp in the dirt place. She glance back at Shatteredfang's gray and white pelt. She whispered" I will be fine before stepping out of the warriors den. She felt the cool breeze through her pelt, she padded silently and sneak through the reeds not a rustle was heard. Sedgesplash padded through the reeds, she wondered if she should wait for Blizzardstorm or even meet him there.'' My Clan depends on me, I must go.'' Sedgesplash felt a horrible feeling in her belly as she slipped into the empty hollow. " Greetings, Sedgesplash." Blizzardstorm stepped out of the bushes" You came." Sedgesplash hissed" Of course I did, what do you want." Blizzardstorm curled his tail around hers, Sedgesplash whisked it away from him" From you not much, just kits and then after you have them. They can grow up in ShadowClan." Sedgesplash step back with horror" What no." Blizzardstorm pounce on her, pinning her" You don't have a choice." Slamming her head against the Great Rock, everything went pitch black for Sedgesplash. Sedgesplash felt the moss around her in the den. Sedgesplash dizzily woke up, she stared at the surroundings. A white face appeared and as it came into focus it was Bearglow. Bearglow grunted" A patrol found you unconscious with Blizzardstorm." Sedgesplash meowed" Blizzardstorm..? Bearglow meowed shifting through herbs" He said that you was going to have his kits and he is taking them to ShadowClan." Sedgesplash stared at Bearglow before plunging into last night" Being knocked out, the kits,. Sedgesplash voice was barely a whisper" No, I can't, they will be half-clan." Bearglow grunted" You didn't want the kits though, it is different." Sedgesplash lay there" But Shatteredfang." Bearglow growl" Shatteredfang knows the situation, it will be fine." Sedgesplash stayed in her nest, thinking about how Blizzardstorm knocked her out. If only she listen to Shatteredfang, Sedgesplash spotted and gray and white pelt of Shatteredfang. Shatteredfang dropped a trout and glancing up" Is she okay?" Sedgesplash shifted uncomfortably as Shatteredfang stare down at her. Shatteredfang growl" I want to tear Blizzardstorm's fur off." Bearglow look at Shatteredfang" Soon Shatteredfang, soon." Chapter 3 Sedgesplash heard Nightfrost panicked meow" It my kit, she getting weak, Bearglow do something." Bearglow ran to the nursery with some herbs. Sedgesplash knew she was going to have kits in claw-moon, knowing they were half Clan made her pelt burn with shame. " You will be fine, StarClan will understand." Branchstar had told her. A kit's cry made jolt Sedgesplash out of her thought. Sedgesplash felt joy as Bearglow stepped out of the nursery, " It is a white she-kit." Wildkit and Stonekit squeal" new denmates." Sedgesplash padded into the nursery, Nightfrost kit was nursing while Nightfrost watched her with narrowed eyes. Sedgesplash narrow her eyes at the kit, the kit looked like Bearglow. Sedgesplash rested against the nursery, Shatteredfang face poked and he squeeze though dropping a fish. Sedgesplash stared up at Shatteredfang" You don't have to take care of me, these aren't your kits." Shatteredfang nuzzle her" To me they are, I won't let Blizzardstorm take them." Sedgesplash purred, nuzzling Shatteredfang" Thank you so much." Shatteredfang purred" I am guarding the camp tonight, I will see you in the morning." Sedgesplash fell asleep in the nursery.